Flower Hunt
by thinkaman22
Summary: For Tiquismiquis, who said there needed to be more fics about young Shepereds. Rated T because you can't write Sully without it. Oneshot.


Sully couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had heard very intelligent things- that new recruit Miriel knew enough about those kind of things, what with all the time she spent in the library. She had heard very stupid things- 'The Vaike' was an infinite supply of those. But what her Chrom was asking her took the came for the strangest.

"Sully... Could you go flower hunting with me?"

If it wasn't for the serious look on his face, she might have started laughing. Hell, her sides would probably be aching by now. But the fact that he was serious... scared her.

"Chrom, there are so many things wrong with what you just said, I don't een know where to begin. First off, why the hell do you need flowers?"

Chrom sighed, "Well, I accidentally... kinda... broke Lissa's favorite doll, and now I need to cheer her up."

Sully rubbed her temples, "And how did you manage that?"

Chrom threw up his arms, "How was I supposed to know that a flying scabbard could smash a doll!"

"Flying scabbard? Why the hell-", Sully sighed, "It has something to do with Vaike, doesn't it?"

"He triple dog dared me to throw it as hard as I could! How can I say no to a triple dog dare?"

Sully groaned, "Never mind. Second, why are you asking me to help you?"

Chrom shuffled his feet, "Well, because, you're a girl. Girls know about these kind of things, right?"

Sully shrugged her shoulders, "Well, yeah, I guess, but wouldn't Emmeryn be more helpful for this sort of thing?"

Chrom's eye's went wide, "No way! If she finds out, I'll be in major trouble!"

"Fine. What about Maribelle?"

Chrom started imitating Maribelle's voice, "Chrom you monster! How dare you make my darling Lissa cry! You ogre! You little..."

Sully cocked an eyebrow, "Little...?"

Chrom gulped, "I can't repeat it."

Sully cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

Chrom sighed, "It's a dirty word."

Sully groaned, "Chrom, we're 11, not 3! You can say it."

Chrom shook his head, "No."

Sully sighed, "Fine. Can you whisper it into my ear, at least?"

"Fine. She said," He then whispered the rest into her ear.

Sully started laughing, "Hot damn! Who'd of thought Maribelle would say something like that! I should spend more time with her!"

Chrom sighed, "Well before you do, can you please help me?"

Sully sighed, "Well, I guess. You want to check the royal garden, right?"

Chrom grinned, "Thanks a ton, Sully! You're amazing!"

Sully started to blush, but turned her face away from Chrom before he noticed, "Well, yeah, I mean, I guess so..."

As they started walking, Chrom started talking, "Hey, Sully, does it ever bother you to be treated like a guy?"

Sully smirked, "Not particularly. I mean, I don't givea shit about all the girly things like hairstyles and make up. I'd much rather knock a few heads over, myself."

Chrom chuckled, "Yeah. I remember the first day I met you. You challenged Frederick to a match! Fredrick! I thought to myself, 'Man, this girl has some serious balls'! Er, I mean guts! I said guts!"

Sully laughed, "I thought you couldn't say 'dirty words'."

Chrom groaned, "Yeah, that's what Frederick said. He says such common drabble is unworthy of a man of my position and age. You're lucky, Sully. People treat you like you want. You know, just once I'd like to be Chrom rather than Prince Chrom."

Sully chuckled, " Well, if it makes you feel better, you have always just been Chrom to me. But, yeah, kinda ironic that the first thing you knew me for was having serious balls."

"Hmm? How so?"

Sully blushed a little, "Well, you know, girls don't have... Well..."

When she saw Chrom's face barely able to conceal his laughter, she slapped him on the back of the head, "Chrom, you jerk!"

Chrom was too busy laughing to feel the pain, "You should have seen your face! Hahaha! Oh Naga, you looked so embarrassed, it was hilarious!"

Sully practically growled, "Chrom..."

Chrom kept laughing, "Yeah?"

"Did I ever tell you my boots are steel toed?"

"Why would I care?"

Sully growled, "Think about it. What were we just talking about?"

The rest of the walk to the garden was filled with silence. When they finally reached the garden, Chrom smiled,

"Alright, Sully, pick a flower."

"What?"

"You said you'd help, so find a flower!"

She groaned, "I said I'd HELP, not do it for you!"

Chrom smirked, "Details, details. Now hurry up! If we don't calm Lissa down before Emmeryn finds out, I'm gonna be grounded forever!"

Sully, deciding it was best not to argue, looked around until she found a flower on the ground, "How about that one?"

Chrom smirked, "Uh, Sully?"

"Yeah?"

Chrom started laughing, "That's a weed."

Sully growled, "Oh, shut it! If I'm so clueless, why'd you ask me to help you anyway?"

Chrom continued laughing, causing Sully to slowly get more and more angry. By the time Chrom noticed how much he had pissed her off, she already had her blade drawn.

Chrom started to sweat, "Hey, S-Sully, no need to get so hasty! Let's just look for a pretty flower, alright?"

Sully smirked, "Come on, Chrom. I'm sure a quick spar couldn't hurt! Whadda ya say?"

Chrom started backing up, "Sully... Sully... Sully!"

All of a sudden, Sully stopped advancing. She looked to Chrom's side, "Hey, Chrom?"

Chrom, still scared out of his mind, was a little slow to respond, "Yeah?"

She pointed to his left, "There."

Chrom had almost backed up onto a red rose bush. There were several beautiful flowers blooming of it.

"Wow... Nice catch, Sully!"

Chrom drew his blade and started cutting at the bush. When he was done, he had two roses in his hand, "Alright, got it!"

Sully cocked an eyebrow, "What's the other one for?"

Chrom merely smiled in reply, "Give me a second."

He went behind her and started messing with her hair. When he was finished, he handed her his blade, "Here, take a look."

Sully looked at herself through the reflection on the blade. He had tied the rose into her hair like a fashion accessory.

Chrom smiled, "Wow, Sully. You look really pretty."

Sully started blushing, and then puched him in the shoulder, "D-Dummy! Don't say things like that!"

Chrom rubbed his shoulder, "Owww... Well anyway, I gotta get to Lissa before Emmeryn finds out. See ya, Sully!"

Chrom left, leaving Sully alone. She started playing with the rose in her hair. "He called me pretty..." Then, she realized what she was doing. "Gah! What the hell's wrong with me! Why do I feel all... Warm and fuzzy... Am... Am I-"

She then heard a loud yell from down the hall, "AHHH! Emmeryn! How's it going, sis? Huh? Doll? What doll? I don't know any dolls?... It was all Vaike's fault!"

Sully sighed, "... Busted."


End file.
